Conventionally, a rear plane irradiation type CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) solid-state image pickup device is known, the solid-state image pickup device including an interlayer insulating layer formed on a supporting substrate in which an embedded wiring layer is embedded, a semiconductor layer formed on the interlayer insulating layer, and a surface insulating film formed on the semiconductor layer. The solid-state image pickup device is, for example, disclosed in JP-A-2007-13089.
A photodiode, an alignment mark and the like are formed in the semiconductor layer. The alignment mark is used as a criterion of alignment when a patterning of the side of the surface insulating film of the semiconductor layer is carried out, and in addition to the above, it can be also used as an electrode for test when configured as an electrode.